Sohma Kuroumo
by Kuroumo
Summary: I do not own Furuba, or any of the characters in this story...although i wouldnt mind owning gooey...Kuroumo is an OC. You know the rest...
1. The Point of No Return

I sat on the train, my head leaning against the cool glass. I knew my brother was definitely going to be mad this time. I had delayed my return for as long as possible, until I had run out of medicine completely. I knew that I shouldn't have just gone away, but I found it so hard to cope with the restraint put upon me by my family, I just needed space. And at least I was returning, I could have simply stayed, but that would have been a suicide attempt for me, I would have killed myself, without my medicine.

I had been n Paris, for nearly 4 months, and I was enjoying myself. I had been staying in an apartment with some fellow artists and musicians, and had been living the high life. I had tried writing, but I didn't know what to say. He didn't even know I was returning, none of them did.

The train reached my stop, and as I climbed off, pulling my bag behind me, I suddenly felt dizzy. I sat down, in the middle of the platform, regaining my balance. I needed some medicine, and fast. The quicker I got home, the better.

I walked down a small street, lined with houses, and entered into the grounds of a large house. All this land was owned by my family, the Sohma's, and it felt good to be home. I walked past the house of Hatori, my close friend, distant cousin, and doctor. I must see him later. I walked past the front entrance to my house, and slid between my house and Hatori's, and into my house through the back entrance. I left my suitcase in one of the rooms, and went to one of the doors. This one lead into my brother's home. He lived in the biggest house, as he was head of the Sohma family.

I entered into a dark room, and saw him sitting in the corner. I bowed low, out of respect, even though he was younger than me. "Akito," I began tentatively, "I have returned."

"You should never have run away."

"I am sorry, Akito-san…"

"You must be punished."

I looked up defiantly, I didn't like conflict. "Must I be punished, cannot you just berate me, and let it lie? Have I really done something so terrible and wrong? I'm 25, for shit's sake, can't you let me live like any other person?"

"You're not like any other person. You're ill, and, well, you know. And you cannot just disrespect my wishes like that. It is rude, and I will not tolerate it." He was standing by now. "You will be punished, Kuroumo. It is your own fault. You must not run away."

I too stood up. "Why not? Why can't I have my freedom? If only you knew what it was like. If only you kn…" I couldn't finish. Akito struck me, and I went flying across the room, and didn't hit the wall. I hit the window, and went flying out, landing on the hard ground outside, unconscious.

Hatori came running out of his house, hearing the shattering glass, and the sound of my limp body hitting the floor. He looked at Akito. "What happened?"

"She was rude, and so I punished her. Take her away, I do not wish to see her."

Hatori lifted me up into his arms, and took me into his house. He laid me down on one of the couches, and made a phone-call. "Shigure…its Hatori…Yes, I know you were just here…Ku has returned…she is injured…out of the window…yes…I'm bringing her over now…yes… I'll be there in about 20 minutes."

Hatori lifted me gently into his car, laying me on the back seat. He strode around to the driver's side, and opened the door, smoothing down his jacket as he climbed in. He placed the keys in the ignition and slowly turned the car onto the road, driving calmly to Shigure-san's house. He climbed out of the car, and lifted me out, as I was still unconscious, and by now bleeding, due to the glass my belly had scraped against as I went through the window.

He walked up to the front door, and knocked urgently. A tall boy, about 15, with grey hair, and purple eyes, answered the door. "Yuki," Hatori greeted him.

"Bring her in quickly, she looks like she's in a bad way," yuki had no greeting in return, shocked at the way I looked.

Hatori carried me into the front room, and laid me on the bed that had already been laid out for me. He had sent Yuki out for his doctor's bag, and as Yuki returned, he was checking for a pulse.

"How is she?" a tall young man entered the room, "will she be ok? Can you make her better, this time?"

"She should be fine. I just need to patch up these wounds, and she'll recover as soon as you or I know it. She may be ill, but she's still very strong. You know that."

Hatori continued to care for me, as the other young man left the room. He walked into the kitchen, and right into a young girl, or rather, she walked into him. "Oh, I'm so sorry Shigure-san, I, I didn't mean to, I'm sorry."

"Don't worry Honda-san…you didn't hurt me…I should have looked where I was going," he smiled kindly, "ignore what's going on in the living room," and he walked off, leaving Hatori to it.

Tohru Honda wandered cautiously into the living room, and saw Hatori, the man she had only recently met, leaning over someone's body. Thinking it to be Yuki, or another friend, Kyo, she gasped, and ran over. "Don't worry," Hatori said, "It isn't Yuki, or Kyo. She is another Sohma. Miss Honda, I would like you to meet Kuroumo Sohma."

I slowly opened my eyes, hearing Hatori's voice. "Bonjour," I said weakly, speaking French, confused at my surroundings.

"No, Ku, you are home now. You have been injured, remember? And this is Tohru Honda, a new family friend," Hatori spoke kindly.

"I am please to meet you, Kuroumo-san."

"And I you, Miss. Tohru Honda. But please, call me Ku, everyone else does."

At that moment a tall ginger haired boy entered, muttering under his breath. Kyo Sohma was once again angry at some wrong against him, obviously by Yuki. "Kyo," I smile wanly, guessing that I must be at Shigure's home. "I am pleased to see you again."

Kyo looked taken aback, "Kuro, is that you? What the hell are you doing here? I though you'd gone?"

"Like you, you mean? You can't get rid of me that easily."

I smiled again, feeling my strength slowly returning. As it did, so did the memories of what had happened. The window, Akito. "Where is Shigure?" I asked, "does he not want to see me? Have I angered him?"

"In what way could you have angered me, ma petite ange? Je pense tu dois rester ici. Don't you agree?"

"Yes," I smiled, glad that I had returned to my family, even if I was injured.


	2. Whistle a Happy Tune

I slept in the room that I dared to call mine. It had all my clothes that I had left from previous visits, plus the clothes that I had "borrowed" off the rest of the family. My sleeping was fitful as I relived the day's happenings. I slowly drifted through cursed dreams, and awoke at six in the morning. I got up, and slowly changed into some longish shorts, that I think were actually meant to be a pair of boxers, a black strappy top, and I pulled on one of Hatori's shirts fro warmth. I padded through the gently snoring house, and out onto the veranda. I sat, looking deep into the forest, my heart running away with me. I didn't hear Shigure softly approaching, and only noticed him when he gently touched the top of my dark head.

"Good morning," he spoke softly, before sitting down, on the steps, next to me. I leaned my head against his shoulder, and simply sighed in reply. He brought a cigarette out of his pocket, and lit up.

"Je pensais t'avoir dit que je souhaitais que tu ne fumes pas?" I asked him, as I reached out, taking the cigarette from his mouth. He looked at me, as I raised the cigarette to my own lips, and took a slow and gentle drag, letting the smoke reach down my throat, leaving an exciting and tingling sensation.

"Hypocrite," he said, and smiled, a soft and gentle smile, with the slightest movement of the corners of his mouth.

I smiled as well, and as he put my arm around me, I leant deep into him. We stayed like that until Tohru-san came outside, and found us. "Oh…I'm so sorry…I didn't mean to interrupt," she mumbled.

"Don't worry," I smiled supportively. "It's going to be a beautiful day."

I stood up and walked into the house, surprising Kyo in the process. "DON'T SNEAK UP ON PEOPLE! IT'S NOT NICE!" he berated me.

"I didn't sneak up, I would have thought your senses would have been sharp enough to notice my presence."

"Well they weren't. And what the hell are you wearing?"

"Clothes. You?"

"Grrrr. You are just so annoying. SO annoying."

"What's wrong with Kyo-kun?" asked Tohru.

"He doesn't approve of what I am wearing."

"Well he wouldn't," Yukie entered the lounge, and spoke softly. "They are a bit, interesting."

"Well I like them," Shigure joined us. "I think they are very flattering."

"You would." Yuki

"Pervert." Kyo

I smiled, "Blame Hatori, they're his clothes. I need to go home in a minute, to get some proper clothes. Are you guys going to school in a minute, because I could do with the company?"

"Will you change?" asked Kyo, suspiciously.

"Maybe." And I slowly walked towards my room.

I emerged wearing a pair of baggy jeans, with the black top and white shirt. "Is this more suitable?"

Kyo mumbled.

"Well, are we going, or not?" he asked impatiently.

"We're going," Yuki responded.

"I don't want to go with you."

"Fine, don't."

Tohru looked bewildered. I simply left the room.

We finally left, and basically ran into town, because they were running so late for school. "Do you want me to come and talk to your teacher, an apologise?" I asked.

"NO!" Kyo answered for the three of them.

We parted ways, and as the three of them turned off to go to school, I turned in the direction of the Sohma house. I walked slowly along the same road as the one from the day before. A road full of Sohmas. It was easy to see why I wanted out of it all. I walked towards the entrance of the main house. Not only was I returning for new clothes, but also I knew Hatori wanted to see me, to check on my stitches.

I was apprehensive about seeing Akito. I didn't know whether he would want to see me or not. I doubted it. He was more than likely still mad. I just wished he could see how I felt, but he couldn't, and he never would.

I walked between the flowers towards my house. Pausing to touch the cherry blossom tree as I did so. I loved the tree and it meant so much to me. As is paused, deep in thought, Momiji came hopping up to me, full of his usual amount of energy. "Guten Tag!" he greeted me loudly, "Are you better now Kuro-kun?"

"Yes, I think so," I replied, before looking past him, to the quiet girl, "Nari-kun, how are you? I haven't seen you in a long time."

"And neither have I seen you, Kuro," Nari was a quiet 17-year old, slightly prone to madness.

"What are you doing here, Kuro?" asked Momiji.

I began walking towards Hatori's house, seeking peace, "I need to see Hatori."

"Oh, ok." And he disappeared again, dragging a reluctant Nari behind him.

I breathed a sigh of relief, and was on the verge of entering Hatori's house when I heard someone calling my name. Akito.


	3. Under my Skin

I looked around slowly. He was sitting by the window of his house, looking at me. From the distance at which I stood I could not see whether he was angry, and I wasn't wearing my glasses. I walked towards his house, glancing wistfully behind me at Hatori's house. "You came back."

"I had to, didn't I?"

"Did you? I don't know."

"You know too well. I needed my clothes."

"You will stay here, for the time being."

"Must I?"

"Yes."

I had never even entered his house, just stood outside. Thinking he had finished, I started to walk away.

"I'm sorry."

I started, was I hearing things? Or had my brother really just apologised. I turned to face him, questioning. "What did you say?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. Well, I did, but not, not that hard. Will you be ok?"

"Well, I've lived haven't I? It's just the scars now. That's all."

"Will you stay?"

I sighed, "If you want me to."

"I do. And not just for that. Because you're my sister, and we should stay close."

"Am I still allowed to go and stay with Shigure, and Ayame?"

"Yes."

"I have to go now, Hatori wanted to see me."

"Ok."

I once again walked towards Hatori's house, and entered. "Did no one ever teach you to knock?" called Hatori, from his bedroom.

"No," I answered, sitting in a chair. I was in pain now. Maybe I shouldn't have walked here. I hoped the stitches weren't coming out. I leant back, and let my head rest against the back of the chair, shutting my eyes.

"Tea?" Hatori asked. I opened my eyes, to see his hand holding a steaming cup in front of my face.

"Thanks."

I heard you speaking with Akito, what did he want?"

"He's told me I have to stay here. I can go and see Shigure and Ayame, but otherwise, I have to stay here. He also apologised."

Hatori looked just as shocked as me, and nearly spat out his mouthful of tea. "Don't you have any manners?" It was now my turn to be condescending.

"Are you ready for this check-up, then?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." Shigure and I shared a loathing for needles, and I was squeamish.

"I would have though by now that you were used to my check-ups, or any doctors check-ups."

"Hmmm…that's a good point, I do need some more medication, I've nearly run out."

"It's ok, I have some in the cupboard."

He walked into his small examining room, and I followed, climbing onto the table in the corner, and taking off my two tops. I knew what he wanted already. He pulled on his white coat before turning to me, pulling on some rubber gloves. "Lets see these stitches then." I lay down on the table, flinching as Hatori's gentle hands looked at the tender cuts that lined my body. "They should heal nicely. Just don't do anything to strenuous, and try not to pull out the stitches."

"It's a good job I don't have claws, isn't it?"

"Yes."

I clambered off the table, and redressed myself. I quietly said goodbye to Hatori, and left his house through a door that lead into my own, via a small courtyard. In here was growing a beautiful Japanese Maple, as well as another cherry blossom tree. I crossed the small patch of grass, and walked to the small water feature, hoping that someone had fed my fish. Three elegant Koi Carp were happily swimming in the clear water. I continued to a door on the other side of the area, and entered into my own house. There stood the bags that I had left yesterday. I would get a maid to unpack them later.

I walked into my own kitchen and prepared a small lunch. I wasn't that hungry, and I just made a light soup from the vegetables left in the cupboard.

I then wandered into my small study, and checked that all my work was still in order. I was glad to see that it was. I picked up a telephone and dialled Shigure's number, telling him that I was staying at the house. I agreed to go around to his house for supper the following night. I put the phone down, and awaited the next evening with expectation.


	4. When it's love you give

I rose out of the water gasping for breath as the water dripped in a steady flow off my hair and body. My long black hair encased me like a cloak. I splashed water to my face to help clean my face, and ease up the opening of my eyes. I opened my eyes and saw only blurs, my eyesight was getting worse, I would soon have to wear glasses all the time. As my eyes slowly began to focus a little more, I groped along the side of the bath for some sort of soap, or shower cream.

I rose out of the bath, completely clean and smelling of jasmine and lavender, thanks to the shower gel and shampoo. Climbing onto the bath mat, I grabbed the fluffy purple towel and wrapped it around my wet body. My hair still hanging behind me, soaking wet, I walked out of my small bathroom and into the main room, on route to my bedroom, where I was hoping to dig out some clothes.

Rummaging in my closet, I picked a fitted kimono, made of pale green silk, with very long flowing sleeves. It was bordered with a dark green material, and had hidden pockets for my glasses and cigarettes. As I changed into this I started humming a little French love song, one of the songs I had performed in France.

Nearly ready to leave for Shigure's, where I was having dinner, I grabbed the last thing I needed, and rushed out of the house, keys in hand, in the general direction of the exit from the Sohma house.

The wind rushing through my hair, and forcing my sleeves to billow out behind me, I steered my mo-ped between the many cars along the road, and indicated that I was turning into the forest. My little black scooter, one of my favourite possessions. It got me from A to B. I slowed down as I drove through he forest, not trusting the simple roads. As I got closer to Shigure's house, I pulled up, and parked, he didn't like me riding the scooter, none of them did. Apparently it was, 'too dangerous for someone like me', to which I replied that walking was just as dangerous. But they had just glared at me. So now I only rode it in secret.

I removed my helmet, and hung it on the handle-bars of my vehicle, before, removing the keys from the ignition, and walking away. I followed a small footpath and came to the front of Shigure's house. Before I even had a chance to knock, the door was whipped open, and Shigure stood before me, grinning stupidly.

"Hello," he greeted me.

"Imaginative."

"Welly welly well then, I am a writer after all, but the there is no need to be quite so sarcastic. But seeing as its you, I might let you off." He grinned even more.

"Can you just let me in? I'm freezing."

"You're cold?" he suddenly looked concerned, "you're not getting ill are you? You feel ok, don't you?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine," I said as I pushed him backwards and entered the house, shutting the door behind me.

"Good," he said as he leant down, and kissed me gently. "We don't want you getting sick again."

"Mmmm." Was all I could manage, "is anyone else here?"

"Yes, they're all here somewhere, I think. If not, they're on their way."

"Ok."

By this time we had walked into the lounge, and I walked over and sat onto the sofa, sighing as I relaxed. I let my head fall back and looked at Shigure, standing behind me. I smiled at his upside- down image.

"What?" he asked, smiling also.

"You're upside down."

He walked around to sit beside me on the sofa, and I lifted my head to look at him. "

How about now?" he asked. I simply smiled and laid my head on his shoulder.

We were still sitting like that half an hour later, with Shigure stroking my hair, when Kyo, Yuki and Tohru returned, having been grocery shopping together. Shigure an I hurriedly jumped up, as if embarrassed to be seen together, and not doing any work. We greeted them awkwardly, both feeling guilty for no reason.

For dinner, young Tohru had prepared a delicious nikujaga, followed by some ice cream, which we just ate straight out of the tubs, the best way of doing so. For a change, Yuki and Kyo weren't arguing, so dinner was a quiet and peaceful affair, ending with the five of us sitting around the table and talking.

"Kuroumo-san, please could you tell me a bit more about yourself? I feel that I would greatly wish to know you more," Tohru asked me.

"I don't think I quite understand what you are asking me, Tohru."

"Well, what do you do? What do you like to do? Who are you?"

"Yes, Ku-chan, who are you?" Gure-kun decided to try and be helpful.

I slapped him playfully on the shoulder, " you know full well who I am. But where do I start. Ok, well you basically know that I am Kuroumo Sohma. I am 25, going on 26. I was born to loving and kind parents, but was a sickly child. So my doctor at the time prescribed me with a medicine that I had to take every day, to stop me from becoming ill. Because of this, and my other weaknesses, I was never allowed to attend school, and I only learnt what it was like through my _kind_ cousins, Shigure, Ayame, and Hatori. I was home-schooled, and therefore I learnt less about science, and more about the arts, which have become my passion. When I was about 7, my brother, Akito, was born." I paused for breath, as Tohru gasped.

"Akito-san is your brother?"

"Yes," I smiled, amused by her amazement, "Akito Sohma, the cruel and heartless head of the Sohma family is my brother, my little brother. He too was a sickly baby, and everyone was always so nice and polite to him, because he would one day be head of the Sohma family, that I was soon left alone, and to my own devices, my previous schooling forgotten. So my older cousins took it upon themselves to teach me. They would come home from school each day, and then teach me what they had learnt, Shigure teaching me the English, Hari-kun the maths and the sciences, and Ayame, well, he would just describe what everyone had been talking about, and generally get in the way. So I started to learn more academic subjects, yet I still continued to teach myself art, by studying books, and other people's art work. I continually listened to music, and so formed my own ideas, scribbling them down as I went. I taught my self to play the piano, and I have also learned the clarinet, the guitar, and I sing. My final talent was dance, I would watch the fine ladies dancing on the television, and copy them, I entered my self in dance lessons, and soon picked up the basic moves of ballet, as well as some of the traditional dances from different countries. My one problem was that I could not have a male partner, so I would either have to dance solo, or dance with another woman. That was quite a problem, so now I focus more on the ballet side of dancing. For the past few months I have escaped to France, where I was living with a group of artists. Mostly male," I said, looking pointedly at Shigure, purposefully trying to wind him up.

"What is France like?" asked Tohru.

"Beautiful, amazing. It has such a rich culture. I spent my time there performing, and getting paid a lot for it too. I danced, I sung, I played. I painted pictures and sold them. I had the time of my life. And then I had to come back," my voice turned bitter, "I came back, even though I knew my brother would try to kill me. Because staying away, I was killing myself. Not only from lack of medicine, but from lack of love." I turned away, my eyes welling with tears. Shigure had stood up, and he walked over, laying his hand on my shoulder.

"It's ok," he murmured softly in my ear before turning to the others, "Don't you three have homework or something?"

"Yes," they answered in unison, before traipsing off."

"Are you sure you're ok?" he turned back to me.

"I think I will be," and I nuzzled deep into his soft kimono, cherishing my time with him.

At that moment, the phone rang.


End file.
